Izeah
Izeah (eye-ZAY-uh) is the third planet of the Kora system located in the Liley Galaxy. It is the home of several human races (Caldese, Minitertian, Azkethian, and Foretithian), the L'then and Noran andolians, the Felan vespers and the Veldacian kessacks, as well as IFC 301. The Intergalactic Federation classifies Izeah as a Type VII planet, and it's Planetary Databse entry is "23272.KOR-3.IZH-2." History In IF 23198 the Federation began a massive expansion project into the Liley Galaxy after two smaller expeditions in its history. Their first discovery came in IF 23272 with the star Kora. Pre-evaluation scans showed six planets and the Federation made large efforts to reach and study them. It wasn't until much later that year that a luxury cruiser, the IFCS Gallant mkIV, came upon an Earth-like planet while passing through the Kora system. The ship's captain,Captain Amy Jefferson-Schmidt, is famously quoted as stating over the PA system, "Ladies and gentlemen if you make your way to the starboard observation deck you will see...err...some planet." After many anxious and frantic communications to IF top researchers, it was concluded that the planet was a mysterious seventh Kora satellite not picked up in the initial scans. Izeah's incredibly potent magnetic field and magical properties would later be discovered to cloak Izeah from conventional radar scans. Settling and First Families The IF immediately dispatched exploration parties to the planet. Sentient life was found in the form of the Felan vespers who proclaimed the planet as Izeah. After several years of diplomatic development with the Felans and sea based Noran andolians the planet received its first delivery of human First Families from the IF Planetary Development Immigrant Selection. Guided by undercover IFPD operatives the humans began to establish settlements across the planet. Immigrants from Earth (then known as Terra) began populating the southern expanses of the east continent, slowly heading north over time. They claimed the land as Lodrick and quickly evolved into the largest area of inhabited Izeah. The remainder of the east continent was settled by the Jentran immigrants and named Calden. Immigrants from Veskin, the Kodese humans, settled the northeastern shores of the west continent, naming the land after their god of the sea, Minetirth. Finally, the Solran immigrants, used to colder climates, settled the northern icelands the natives called Vek Aras. Through the work of undercover IF Developmental Agents the cultures began to adopt IF living styles and the Standard language. Two generations later Izeah was nearly identical to a 16th century medieval world with the exception of Federation capital of Avalon built on the inacessable southern island. Dragons and the Drago-Human Pact Shortley after Izeah was discovered the IF came in contact with several draconic races living on Izeah. While they proved intelligent to a degree, some dragon clans were hostile to the humans. The dragons divided into friendly and enemy factions and for nearly a century they waged war until a group of undercover IF Agents broke their sworn silence and teamed up with allied dragons. Becoming the first dragonriders in Izeah's history, the lethal combination swiftly ended the dragons' war and brought about the Drago-Human Pact, clearing the way for peace between dragons and humans. Out of this pact was born the three dragonrider clans, Striking Dawn for Minetirth, Burning Glory for Lodrick and Soldiers of Rey for Calden. The Rise of King Ardin With the power of the dragons all three countries began seeing the world differently, and paranoia began to creep over the land. Without warning in IF 23038 Lodrick invaded Calden, burning a quick and deadly path across the country. The offensive, led by an IF Agent, Orsene elf Ketra Ardin, was fueled by not only the force of Burning Glory, but also by illegal IF technology. Ardin also trained rigorously in the art of swordplay and magic, his elven blood making him exceptionally powerful at both. Worldwide discourse quickly spread as Ardin closed in on Calden City, demanding the surrender of King Aren Cataras. Meanwhile, forces in southern Lodrick formally withdrew into their own country named Azketh and proceeded to wage war against Lodrick. While Lodrick and Azketh were fighting, Ardin executed King Cataras and took Calden City. Patiently he waited while Azketh slaughtered the small armies remaining in Lodrick. By the time they reached the Lodrick/Calden border, Ardin was waiting with an immense army fresh for battle. They easily overpowered Azketh's battle weary soldiers and swept the entire continent claiming land in Ardin's name. With no one to oppose him, Ketra Ardin appointed himself High King of Izeah. During his reign he held an iron grip over the east continent, thwarting several small rebellion attempts. After 25 years of perfecting his kingdom he finally set sights on Minetirth and began crossing the Silver Sea. Minetirth's armies had been prepared, however, and the Striking Dawn provided ample resistance to keep Ardin's forces from advancing to their capital Jova City. This stranglehold would eventually end as Ardin sent increasingly larger forces to wittle down their defenses. The Birth of the Knights The first major blow to the Striking Dawn was the death of their dragon Moonrunner. This was widely blamed on rider Ren Kaiten's failure to obey a retreat order, causing the enemy to gain an advantage while the Striking Dawn fumbled about. As a result Ren was exiled and his dragon Starchaser, informally known as Korchek, followed suit, staying loyal to his former rider. Knowing he could never honorably ride a dragon again, Ren decided to become an expert swordsman and learn the ways of magic. Such a task had never been attempted by any Izeahan (Ketra Ardin is Orsene, not Izeahan) and using his abilities Ren found himself able to combat numerous foes with ease. With renewed strength the Striking Dawn and it's forces crossed the Silver Sea to land in northern Azketh. Through long and arduous fighting they would eventually plow their way to Ardin's magic floating fortress the Lost Horizon. After a long battle Ardin was defeated and Izeah freed of his tyranny forever. After this incredible victory there was much interest in Ren's fighting style that had championed over all. With help from newly appointed Kings, including the new country of Foretith (formerly Lodrick), Ren established the Knight's of Izeah. Heartborne and the Magic Age Over 200 years after it's colonization, in IF 23337, explorers made in incredible discovery deep in the southern forests of Minetirth. Located among ancient ruins of an unknown race they found a glowing orb of immense power. The four kings of Izeah summoned their chief magicians to examine the orb but none could decipher it's meaning or use. The answer to these questions came when a mysterious man known only as Heartborne of Avaria came to visit the four kings in Drendon, Foretith. He explained that the ancient orb contained the very essence of the planet's magic, and that it's founding would usher in a new age. With this proclamation Heartborne released the power within the orb, dealing each of the eight races on Izeah a specific element of magic. Soon after he vanished, vowing to return at the end of the age of magic enlightenment. The Holy Alliances At first the tribes struggled adapting to their newfound magical affiliations, but several generations later they had formed strong ties with their elements. So strong, in fact, that soon strong alliances began to grow between certain tribes. The first notable example of this was the fire tribe Virga in Foretith and the light tribe Auris of Veldacia. The neighboring dark tribe Lunas of Azketh felt betrayed by this and offered a similar alliance with the Virga's rivals: the water tribe Aquis. Soon nearly every tribe was forming partnerships and, in the process, distancing themselves from tribes whose magic conflicted with theirs. The Aquis united with the nature tribe Faera who also saw the fiery Virga as a threat. However they also allied with the Auris, whom often acted as a mediator between the rival tribes. This tangled web of allegiances became known later as the Holy Alliances, as they were believed to have been dictated by Rey himself. The tribes also believed that these alliances would help retain peace and avoid conflict. In this regard, they were sorely misguided. Raven Cranes and The Brotherhood of Magi Through the next century there was increasing amounts of discourse between rival tribes. The main aggresors of this were the Virga who often threatened the neighboring Faera and wind tribe Hollis of Calden. Amidst the worldwide anxiety over war an immortal man named Raven Cranes appeared in the west, along with a small following of disciples. Despite the parting of magic, Raven had mastered all forms and elements of the planet's magic to a point of immense power. Using this power he began to overthrown the government of the storm Vulcans of Minetirth. One by one this man of immense power and his followers took over each of the eight tribes until all of Izeah answered to him. As his magic kept him alive longer than any normal human, his reign appeared to be permanent. Meanwhile Federation scientist Sal Vismus had made incredible discoveries in the field of magic, discovering the Aether from which all magic comes. Handing down his studies to his grandson Rit Vismus, he entrusted that this would bring about the end of the Magic Age. Using his grandfather's findings, Rit brought together one member of each tribe and trained them in complete understanding of magic. This grouping became known as the Brotherhood of the Magi, and slowly they began their secret infiltration into the kingdoms of Izeah. Shown that all forces could come together powerfully, the 8 tribes banded together against Raven Cranes and his followers. Victory was certain until Brotherhood Virga Jacob Gage failed to deal the fatal blow to a weakened Cranes. This untimely mistake cost nearly all the Brotherhood their lives, leaving only Gage to escape. The Alliance Wars Nearly defeated, Raven withdrew behind the command of his generals who pushed back on Izeahan forces. Because the mission to defeat him was deemed a failure because of a Virga, dessent grew towards this tribe. Soon the Holy Alliances were apparent again as rival tribes sided with Crane's forces attacking the Virga and their allies. Jacob Gage, the only Brotherhood member who survived the assault on Cranes, became a hunted man. Unable to return to his Virga brethren, he sought the company of the Auris. Christopher Ferdinand, brother to Brotherhood member Artemis Ferdinand, reluctantly assisted Gage in trying to leave Izeah. They were caught, however, and tried for treason. Sentenced to death in a deadly coliseum slaughter, both used their superior magic to escape into exile. Project Unity During the time of the Alliance Wars, Earth purchased Izeah as a sister planet using its war reparations after the Hzek Occupational Crisis. Almost immediately a new company, Synder Laboratories, began investing into efforts to harness the Magic Age's potential for their research. Along with the help of two aristocrats of both Virga and Aquis tribes, Synder Labs began Project Unity, an experiment to cross breed tribes in the hope of gaining super powerful magic. The project was carried out on a small island off the coast of Veldacia, cloaked from view by highly advanced IF technology. The two children, Jonas Vorik and Samantha Sterling, grew up without the Alliances and predictably became close friends. When Jacob Gage and Brotherhood descendant Christopher Ferdinand stumbled upon the island as a hideout from exile, the executives of Synder Labs deemed the project corrupted and ordered the destruction of the island. Snyder Labs killed Gage and Christopher, taking Jonas and Samantha into custody. Jonas was sent back to Earth to undergo another project for Synder Labs but broke free and hijacked his transport. With help from several Supreme Beings Jonas made it back to Izeah just in time for the turning of an era. The End of the Magic Age Meanwhile on Izeah, Samantha Sterling was implanted with cybernetics developed by Snyder Labs to increase magical sensory output. Able to control any element of magic, Samantha destroyed Snyder Labs' facility and single handedly rallied the forces of Izeah against the forces of the oppresive Raven Cranes. Although Jonas Vorik arrived back on the planet in time to assist her, he could not prevent her from being fatally wounded by Cranes' final attack. As the world watch two rival tribe members make their last loving embrace, Heartborne returned as he has foretold. Heralding the races of Izeah for uniting despite their differences, he reclaimed the magic from within each tribe and returned it to the planet once more, ending the Magic Age. A memorial to Jonas and Samantha stands at this very spot today. Earthen Conquest After the Hzek Occupational Crisis Earth was left in a barely liveable state. Though the Godess Audrey worked tirelessly to restore the planet to it's former glory, thousands of Earthen citizens were stranded on Federation stations. As compensation for the invasion of the Hzekas, which was deamed preventable, the IF granted Earth an immense sum of credits in reparation. Using this new inheritance the leaders of Earth decided to purchase developing Izeah as a sister planet. Immigrants from all cultures of Earth were shipped off to Izeah, much to the native's ire. The long term result of this was a fusing of medieval and modern cultures that have been adapted by some and shunned by others. The First Apocalypse coming soon The Izeahan Revolution coming soon The Second Apocalypse coming soon The Third Apocalypse and Destruction coming soon Topography and Features coming soon Satellites coming soon